Indestructable
by Hawkeye33
Summary: Alex Smith had just been learning how to live and be happy again until ODIN strike turns her life around. Now, in order to survive, she must fight those who pose a threat. The world as she knew it is gone. But how far is she willing to go in order to bring it back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my COD fanfic. I'm in the middle of the Ghost's campaign now so eh, can't complain much now can we? Let me introduce myself because my profile doesn't do a good job then we can get started, right? Ok: I am a girl gamer and I can most likely shoot circles around you. I don't say this to brag but guys think that girls, don't or can't game. I'm just there to prove 'em wrong! I hate spoiler alerts. Love (clearly) COD and I prefer MW/Ghosts to BO BUT I love and enjoy 'em all. Riley, even though he's a dog, he is still amazing! Lol. One more thing: I would love to do a collab on Ghosts, so if your interested, let me know! Here we go:**

* * *

I walked up the trail behind my best friend and boyfriend Hesh. His father was taking the two of us plus Hesh's younger brother on a hike so he can tell us the story of how the elite special ops force, aka The Ghosts, had came to be. I send a quick text to my best friend and, not paying attention, tripped over a rock. Hesh and Logan looked back and laughed before helping me to my feet.

"Having some trouble Alex?" Hesh asked as I brushed the dirt off my jeans.

"No, I just saw that face of yours and freaked out." Hesh started to chase me up the trail and I shreiked before taking off. I could see Elias shaking his head with a smile on his face. I yelled out as Hesh picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Say sorry."

"No."

"Say it."

"Never."

"Have it your way." Hesh lays me down and begins to tickle me. He doesn't stop. Elias and Logan catch up and Logan begins to help him tickle me. They stop after a momeant and I'm out of breath. I lay there for a second until Hesh helps me up. He kisses my cheek and grabs my hand.

I've known Hesh and Logan since we were little. Hesh has helped me get through a lot of stuff last year and our familys knew each other really well. His home was like a second to me and mine the same. Let me just say that when I was 15, I was going through a lot and Hesh helped me through it. Now, me and Logan are both sixteen and Hesh is 18. He nudges my arm, shaking me out of my current thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I shake my head no, for nothing but Hesh pulls me to a stop, motioning for Elias and Logan to keep on going.

"Alex. You can't lie to me. What is the matter with you?" The hot San Diego sun beats down on us and I know that Hesh wasn't going to drop the subject until I tell him.

"I'm just thinking of Mom. That's all." I said avoiding his eyes. That was part truth. The full truth? I was thinking about my sister. We used to be really close but after the accident, she started blaming me. We haven't been able to get along since.

"I have to call Sara." I said taking my phone out of my pocket. I pressed her name on contacts and called.

"Hello?"

"Sara, when are you and your little, cheerleader, buddies going to be done? Dad wants me to pick you up."

"Don't worry about it Alex. I can walk home." Then she hung up. She was only a year younger than me. I roll my eyes and put my phone back into the pocket of my jeans. Hesh is staring at me.

"What did she say?"

"The usual. C'mon. We've gotta catch up." I grab his hand and we lightly job so we can catch up to Elias and Logan.

"Come on turtles!" Logan yells out, cupping his hands like a megaphone.

"Let them be Logan." Elias says as he steps over a fallen tree. The dirt trail is mostly clear of fallen trees and rocks except for the few you see here. I shield my eyes from the sun. I should have brought my glasses. I kick dirt as I walk along.

"Hey, are you coming over after this?" Hesh asks and Logan starts jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

"You can make brownies! And bring Vixen!" I started to laugh. Vixen was my german shepard. She used to be dad's and she was combat trained but one time she bit his captain for pointing a rifle at dad and he managed to bring her home. Otherwise she would have been put to sleep. Next to Hesh, Logan, and Lex (my best friend since before I was born) Vixen had always been there for me.

"Ok. Ok. I'll bring Vixen and we can make brownies. Elias how much farther?" I ask.

"We're almost there. Why? Your feet hurt?"

"Yes. And Hesh refuses to give me a piggyback ride." His mouth drops.

"You never asked."

"And you," I say poking his nose, "never volunteered." He rolls his eyes.

"C'mon." I giggle as I jump on his back. Logan stomps his feet and crosses his arms.

"No fair. Hesh never gives me piggy back rides." Despite his voice, I know he's playing. I can see the look in his eyes.

"Hesh loves me more! Get over it Logan!" I yell while sticking my toungue out at him.

"Dad, give me a piggy back ride!" Logan yells. Elias just shakes his head, causing Hesh and me to laugh. We continue to walk up the hill until we reach an area that has three large rocks, sitting in a triangler shape near each other.

"Here we are. Boys, Alex, take a seat and get ready to hear a ghost story."

"A ghost story?" I ask, a little confused as I take a seatnext to Hesh

"Oh never mind. I remember now. I thought you meant, ghosts, like, boo! Scary ghost."

"These Ghosts could be scary. Depends on how you view 'em,and what side of your on." Logan took the rock seat next to us and Elias had the one across.

* * *

_"It was a different time, a different enemy. Sixty men, from Tier One teams, were sent to face down a force of five hundred enemy fighters. Their objective: to force the enemy back from a civilian hospital, and keep its occupants alive. For three days, they held their ground, but the enemy's numbers were too great. The sixty were cut down to fifteen. They wouldn't last another night, and the enemy knew it. Under the cover of darkness, they evacuated the hospital, sending only one of their own to lead the way. The rest returned to the line, and took up positions beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. As they lay in wait, the blood from the dead poured over them. The sand stuck to their skin like a shroud. Changing them. Anointing them. When the enemy drew near, the remaining fourteen rose out of the desert sand. They were like hunters that couldn't be seen, using stealth their enemies couldn't defend against. When the men ran dry of ammunition, they used their blades...and when the blades ran dull, they used their hands. When the dust and sand had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up in the desert, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. He called them..."Ghosts." _

* * *

"And this really happened?" Hesh asks, with uncertainy in his voice as Elias finished his story.

"So the legend goes."

"Come on, dad. You don't honestly believe that story is true?"

"Yeah. I do. C'mon, let's head back to the house."

"I believe you Dad." Logan says.

"Me too Elias." We hesitate in getting up.

"Let's go. Shake a leg." The four of us walk up a hill. I fell a small shake, which nearly throws me off balence.

"Whoa, little tremor there." Hesh says as he grabs my arm to steady me.

"Heh. Those things used to freak the life out of your mother. Your's too Alex."

"Yea, I remember her freaking out." I stop as I feel another tremor, this one knocking me off my feet. Hesh quickly helps me up.

"Another one?" I ask.

"Don't worry Alex. We'll get a couple more of 'em before everything settles down."

"Wind's starting to pick up too." Logan retorts. Another tremor happens, knocking over a large tree next to me. Hesh pulls me back.

"Dad?"

"Let's just get to the house. Make sure nothing got damaged." We jump over the tree and rush to the street. All I see is smoke, burning homes and pandemonium everywhere.

"Hesh, what's happening?!" I ask. Honestly, I'm starting to get a little scared. Earthquakes here were never that bad.

"ODIN! It's ODIN! To the house, boys! Now! Keep Alex with you!" A truck nearly runs Elias over.

"Elias, careful!" I yell out.

"Is it an earthquake?" Logan yells above the noise.

"It's not an earthquake! It's ODIN!"

"Dad, what are you talking about?!" Hesh yells. I grab his hand and give him a worried look.  
"You boys get yourselves and Alex to the house and stay there! I'm going for the truck!"

"But dad!"

"Just do it, son!"

"C'mon, Logan, Alex!" Hesh says,dragging us up over a hill.

"Hesh, what is going on?!" I question.

"I don't know Alex! This way. Climb over! It's not safe out here! Hurry, c'mon!" We climb over a ledge and get inside the house.

"Hesh! We have to go to my house! My dad and Sara. They..." He cuts me off.

"We'll check. I promise."

"Hesh! What was dad talking about?! What's ODIN?!"

"I don't know." As we near the back door, debris and dust fall near us.

"This place isn't going to take much more of that. We're not gonna die here! Come on!" Hesh tries to open the door, but it's jammed stuck.

"It's jammed! Help me out Logan!" Hesh and Logan stack up on the door.

"Okay! Three, two, one, push!" The door busts open and they fall on the ground. I help them up and we run next door to my house.

"Sara! Dad!" I scream but there's no response. I hear barking and Vixen runs up to me.

"Alex, we have to go. C'mon!" Hesh says pulling me out of the house. I grab Vixen's leash. Outside, Lex runs into me.

"Alex! We have to go."

"I know. Come on. Hesh is getting us out of here." Outside, a missile hits the ground and the resulting shockwave destroys and cracks the surrounding landscape.

"Dad said he was going for the truck! We have to find him!" We sprint across broken pavement and sidewalks.

"Get across! Quick!" I yell while slowing down. I have a major cramp in my side.

"Keep running, we can get through this. Come on Alex!" Hesh yells, helping me up. A destroyed house slides into our way.

"Through that house!" We run upstairs and the only way out is to jump onto the next roof.

"We gotta jump!" Lex yells.

Hesh jumps onto the next roof. Logan jumps and falls. A tanker and a shockwave cloud comes barreling towards us. Everyone gets down, but Logan and I are knocked back hard in the impact.

"Logan?! Alex?!" Through my coughing and blurring vision, I can see Hesh helping me up while Elias comes up to us.

"Hesh?! They alright?!"

"Dad?! They're okay!"

"Get in the truck, guys! Get her in the truck! Get in now! We got to get out of here! You're gonna be alright Alex." Elias gets in the trucks driver's seat and Lex and Vixen next to him. Hesh, Logan and I get in the rear.

"Hold on boys!" Elias drives the van away from San Diego's destruction and my vision fades to black as I pass out.

* * *

**Well, there it is. How is it? What do you think? I usually don't use the opening mission as my first chapter but with this, eh. Why not? Hope you enjoyed, sorry for any and all mistakes and if this becomes popular enough, well, let's just hope it is!**


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say, as of right now so how bout we just skip to the story?

* * *

"Hesh?" I whispered, as I opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep. I nudged Vixen off my feet and I felt the grip around me tighten. My head and shoulder were flaming with pain and any reclation of yesterday was blurred. I noticed that I was in the back of Elias's pick up truck.

"I'm right here Alex. What's the matter?" He whispered back. I could see the sun was threatening to peek through the darkness that engulfed the sky. It must have been early in the morning, Logan is across from us, sleeping quietly.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked, rolling over to face him. Hesh's face is covered with scratches and cuts, so are his forearms and neck.

"Don't you remember? San Diego was attacked, everything is gone." His face is full of concern.

"Hesh, what do you mean everything's gone? Where are we?" I sit straight up but grab my head in an effort to stop the pain that is flying through. Hesh sits up also. He pulls my hands away and makes me look him in the face.

"San Diego is gone, it's not there anymore. Something called ODIN was used against us but dad won't tell us what it was. We were running and you got thrown back, you passed out and you've been asleep ever since. We're right outside of, well, what used to be San Diego."

"How long was I out?"

"Thirteen or fourteen hours. Here, lay back down and rest, You need it." He says softly, pulling me back down. I start to let him but pull myself back up.

"Where's my sister?" He doesn't look at me so I put a hand on his cheek and more or less force him too. "Hesh, where is Sara?

"I, I don't know. We looked, but she wasn't at your home. I mean, I'm sure she got out. I'm sure she's safe." But I know he's lying. I start to softly cry and he pulls me into his arms, stroking my hair. It comforts me, and he did it all the time after my mom died. Hesh pulls me closer to him. He stops stroking my hair and we just sit there.

"Alex, it'll be ok. I promise. Hey, look at me, ok? I'm going to keep you safe. All of us. Me, you, dad, Logan, and Lex. We'll find a safe place and figure out what to do. And you have Vixen." By now, the sky has turned a pale pink, with the sun rising slowly. It's a beautiful sight, I've always loved seeing the sun set and rise, me and Hesh had woken up early many times just to see it. Something we've both enjoyed. I let Hesh pull me back down and he wraps his arms around me again, kissing my cheek.

"Get some sleep."

'You too Hesh." I start drifting off and I heard him say "I'll try." Sleep overtakes me even though I try to fight it.

* * *

When I open my eyes, it must be noon for the sky is a crystal clear blue and the sun is high. I stretch and notice that Logan and Hesh are no longer in the back with me and neither is Vixen. I sit up and notice Logan, Elias and Hesh talking, the two latter leaning on the truck. A few yards away, I see Lex walking around with Vixen, occasionally tossing a stick which Vixen happily runs off to retrieve and return.

"Morning sleepy. How you feeling?" Logan greets when he notices me. I shake my head no and Hesh and Elias stand up and turn around.

"Hello Alex." Elias greets as Hesh grabs my hand to help me out of the back of the truck. He pulls me into a hug. Lex notices that I'm up and she brings Vixen over to where I am. Hesh pulls back and continues his conversation with Elias and Logan.

"Dad, you still haven't explained what ODIN is, or was. I think we should know." Elias shakes his head and I rub the toe of my shoe into the sand.

'Not now Hesh, I will later." Elias said. He was interrupted when Vixen nearly ran him over as she ran to greet me. She jumped up, trying to lick me in the face. I laughed as I petted her and rubbed her neck.

"Hey Vixen! Good morning girl!" She stopped her begging to lick me and sat down, waiting for an order. "Go play." Lex waves follows Vixen back to where they were previously. I open my mouth to saw something when a deep voice yells out.

"Freeze!" I turn around to see a soldier, no, what appears to be a soldier standing there. Nothing is special about his armor or that of his two friends. Lex and Vixen come jogging back. Oh Vixen, don't do anything, please. If Vixen feels that any one of us were in danger, then she would attack these men. Or women, besides the one who had spoke, I couldn't tell through their helmets and armor.

"Guys, get in the truck, now. Get in now." Elias says under his breath. Lex and Vixen get into the front and Hesh helped Logan and I get into the back. Elias slowly gets in the front.

"I said freeze, now!" The man yells, slowly putting his gun up. "Stop the movement or I will fire." Hesh is about to jump over the side of the truck when bullets ran by. One catches itself on Hesh's arm, grazing his bicep.

"Hesh!" Me and Logan pull him into the truck and Elias speeds away. The three men, or women, get into a car of their own and follow.

"Dad, their closing in!" Logan yells. I wipe the blood off Hesh's wound but it's difficult because he won't stop jerking his arm away.

"Hesh, stop it." I yell at him.

"I'm fine Alex."

"You're bleeding. No your not."

"Yes, I…" I cut him off when I give him a quick kiss to the cheek. I look him in the eyes,

"Look, if it were me, you would force me to let you help. Ok? So let me help you." Hesh rolls his eyes, gives a heavy sigh, and leans back as Lex hands me the first aid from the front. I pull out the gauze and gauze tape. I'm preparing to gauze his wound when bullets rain on the truck.

"Christ! Dad, you have to do something! Lose 'em. Come on!" Logan yells, using a hand to steady himself when Elias takes a sharp turn, knocking everyone over. Logan and Hesh had been thrown out of the back. The upside down had trapped Elias, Lex and Vixen inside.

My vision is blurring and it's hard to focus. Next to me, Logan is faintly breathing, barley moving. About 20 feet away is Hesh, who's not moving at all. In a couple of seconds, the car comes speeding around the corner. It slows to a stop when it sees our overturned truck. Two of the three step out and it seems to me that they have immediately spotted Hesh because that's where they head. I use the little strength I have to crawl forwards.

Fifteen feet.

They've reached Hesh by now. One of them kneels in front of him. *Hesh, don't move. Please don't move.* But with my luck, he opens his eyes. He tries to pull himself up, but can't. The men tell him something and then stand back up.

Ten feet. I see the men smirk and talk amongst themselves. I see them smirk and one pulls out his pistol and checks the ammo in it.

I can't go anymore. I collapsed in defeat. I look at Hesh so I can say goodbye but instead he whispers "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I mouth back.

"I promised to keep you safe. And I couldn't." The guy puts his gun to Hesh's head. I have to stop him. Somehow. I look around for something, anything. I see my phone in my pocket. It's my only hope. I launch it at the guys head and it hits him in the face just as he fires his gun.

"No!" I cover my face in my arms. Hesh is dead because of me.

"Hey! You stupid little..." I look up to see that the guy has turned towards me. And Hesh isn't dead. Oh god.

"Don't talk to her like that." He says. Hesh weakly pulls himself up and grabs at the gun in his hands. They fall on the ground, wrestling over it. The second one is aiming his gun until out of no where Logan tackles him. The one Hesh was fighting with gains the upper hand. Logan has the upper hand in his fight. The gun is knocked away from Hesh and his foe and lands a few feet from them. As of now, Logan has lost the other hand. If someone doesn't do something, they'll both die. And from the looks of it, that someone is going to have to be me. I drag myself over to the dropped gun. I stand up (very weakly) and shoot the one on Logan and then the one on Hesh. And finally the third who gets out of the car to inspect the shootings. I collapse on the ground and my vision begins to fade in and out. Logan drags himself over to Hesh to check on him but he pushes Logan back.

"Don't worry about me. Check on Alex. Make sure she's ok." You could have barely recognized Hesh, between the bruising and bleeding on his face. Logan turns to me.

"Is Hesh ok?" He glances at his brother.

"I, I don't know. He told me to check on you." Logan turns around as Hesh stumbles up behind him.

"Logan, check on dad and Lex. See if you can get them out." Logan nods his head and runs to the upturned truck. Hesh turns to me but I look away. Blood covers his face.

"I'm sorry Alex, are you okay?"

'My head hurts, and I'm really dizzy."

'I'm sorry, I lied to you. I promised that I would keep you safe, and I didn't."

"But you did." I retort. I grab his hand, tears linger in the corner of his eyes. "He was going to kill me until you told him to stop"

"Let's go help Logan. C'mon." Hesh helps me stand and I lean on him for support. He brings me over to the truck where Elias and Lex are climbing out.

"Dad, what are going to do?" Elias glances at his sons and then looks away.

"I think I may know a few people, and they can fix you up too."

* * *

Hey! Nice long chapter here, I hope you have enjoyed it. Sorry for any, and all mistakes. Please rate/review, PM, well, what am I saying? You know the drill! I'm off peoples!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. It's been a long time. :p But I've been dealing with a lot, so yea. But it's Spring Break and even though I have a bucket load of homework, why not update this? And quick poll; When I finish, should I work on the prequel, or the sequel? Thanks! Enjoys!**

**~~**DISCLAIMER OR WHATEVER**~~**

**I only own Alex, Lex, Vixen and Asia!**

* * *

"The Federation's rise to power had started years ago. When the great energy-producing deserts were destroyed, the world powers that depended on them collapsed. And in their wake, the Federation began to rise. The Federation united all of South America under one banner, and devoured everything in its path as it moved relentlessly to the north. After turning ODIN against us, the Federation stood on the doorstep of America, poised for the kill. They thought we were weak, crippled; prey waiting to be taken. We fought hard and we fought well. We fought them to a bloody stalemate. And here, just beyond the craters of "No Man's Land", we find ourselves in a defensive war against a more powerful enemy."

* * *

**10 years later...**

"Viking Six, you there? Hesh? Logan?"

"Copy, yeah, we're here. Go ahead." I heard Hesh say. My head rested in his lap. I had been sleeping but awoke a few minutes earlier. But I wasn't ready to get up yet. I felt him slightly shift, being careful not to move me. I'm uncomfortable now and sit up. I lean partially against the wall and partially againist Hesh.

"Hey baby." He said while wrapping an arm around me. I barely mumbled an answer as I repositioned myself.

"Reports are coming in. Dallas got overrun last night. Command wants another sweep of The Wall ASAP."

"Ah, shit. Any survivors?"

"Negative." I can hear Riley panting. Logan slowly wakes up.

* * *

**"Brave New World" **  
**June 6th - 05:12:41 **  
**Los Angeles, CA**

"Sorry I didn't wake you. Thought you could use the sleep." Hesh says to Logan as he throws a tennisball to Riley. A loud noise is heard, and Riley drops the ball alerted.

"Quiet, boy. Listen. Hey, Riley's got something. Grab your gear, let's move."

I prepare my Honey Badger w/ACOG and follow Riley, Hesh and Logan do the same

"Team Two, are you near our position?" Logan asks.

"Negative. We're outside. You boys got something?"

"Riley does. We're checkin' it now." I answer.

"Roger. We'll secure the exit. Two-One out. And sorry Alex." We reach a room where there's a hole in the wall covered by fabric, I cut it with my knife.

"Through here." We enter an abandoned auditorium.

"Cover me. Riley." Logan climbs up to the seats.

"It's clear, come on up." After climbing, we advance and more noises are heard.

"That's close. Take the door on the right."I enter the room where the noise was coming from, and two deer were the cause. Alerted by mr, they run away. Riley barks at them.

"Guess Riley was getting hungry. You don't want to eat anything out here, boy. Let's head back and get you some real food."

"Six-one, sitrep?"

"Just some local wildlife guys. We're good."

"Check. We're moving up to RP "Silver", copy?"

"Yeah, we'll join you. Meet us at the Wall. We're on our way out."

"Rog'." After going up a set of stairs, we reach the downtown, where the wall is.

"There she is. Lookin' like hell but still standing." I smile. Two-One is waiting for us.

"Yo."

"Sergeant."

"Your area secure?"

"Just about. Need to sweep this side of the wall and we're good."

"We'll take the left side, should go quick. Regroup at the gas station?" I ask.

"You got it." Both teams move to complete their objectives. A small tremor is felt. Riley is alerted, Hesh pets him.

"Hey Riley, come on, search." Faintly, radio chatter is heard.

"You hear that? Someone's out there. Wait for Riley. If he attacks the target, shoot to kill."  
Riley attacks a Federation soldier. The soldier's co-workers open fire on us.

"Drop these guys! Riley, go!" I yell. After a brief fight, the area is clear.

"Riley, stay! Fed recon, again. That's five this month, already. Two-One, we just engaged another Federation recon team. Meet us at "Overwatch", we need to regroup now."

"Check. We're on our way." We advance and regroup with Two-One. I step over rubble and almost lose my balence. Logan catches my arm. I smile my thanks and he nods his response.

"Riley, here boy."

"Holy..." Civilians are being executed by the Federation in the distance.

"Este país caerá tan fácil como su gente."

"Come on! They're executing civvies! Move in, move in! Riley, go!" The team engages the Federation soldiers, they return fire but are eliminated.

"This way. Riley, come."

"All available units, we have a Federation contact at the wall! We need back up, now! Repeat, we are under attack!"

"We've got you lima charlie! Pop smoke, we're headed to you!"

"Roger that! Popping green smoke in our position!" We move up to assist.

"Push to the Wall! C'mon." We reach the fight and get in the action.

"Riley, here! That's friendlies at the green smoke!" The area is temporarily cleared, and we reach the green smoke.

"More birds inbound!"

"Logan! Grab a launcher! Take care of the birds, we'll cover you!"  
Logan grabs a nearby MAAWS rocket launcher. Riley is barking aggressively.

"Easy boy. Easy." I say stroking him. A Federation Hind and another one attack the team. After I'm briefly shellshocked, the helicopter is destroyed by Logan as he destroys the other Federation reinforcements come in to the battle.' Logan joins us in the fight against Federation reinforcements, which are eliminated.

"Corporal Davis, you're on transport."

"Roger. Commandeering for transport."

"Logan, you're on security in the back." We get in the vehicle, an alarm is heard indicating that the door on the wall is opening 'After the door opens, Davis drives the vehicle inside the US outpost.

* * *

**20 minutes later**  
**Fort Santa Monica**

We arrive at Fort Santa Monica, the area seems to be at alert. Riley is on the hatch door.

"Hey Riley!" Riley barks back. The vehicle stops, and get off.

"Riley, stay."

Hesh, Logan and I walk and go meet Elias.

"C'mon, let's go find the old man."

"Dad!"

"I heard about the attack. You boys OK?"

"Always."

"Walk with me." Elias walks upstairs while his we follow him. Somehow my hand has gotten ahold of Hesh's or maybe his hand got mine. I don't know, it doesn't matter though. Over the past ten years we've gotten even closer, which I didn't know was possible, but most of our spare time was spent together and maybe it was the ever present threat that something could happen. I had a feeling he wanted to ask or talk about something but didn't. I gave his hand a slight squeeze, which he returned.

"Dad, they were executing civilians..." Logan began. I saw our other combat dog, Asia, playing with Vixen and now Riley.

"I know. Their recon teams round up scavengers, drifters, hoping to find a way into the city. It's how they took Dallas practically overnight."

"So how can we help? Dad?" We reach the top floor, where there's a balcony

"Listen, you boys... you're the only thing I've got left in this world. You too Alex."

"Dad, listen..."

"But you're also the only ones I can trust."

Hey, look, whatever it is, Logan and I, and Alex, we're ready."

"You three are going to No Man's Land."

"Wait, for real?" I ask. Elias walks out to the balcony, overlooking a army occupied beach, we follow.

"We've been on the defensive for far too long. So I'm sending you outside the wall. You'll link up with a recon team, gather any intel you can on the enemy and get your tails back here."

"So where in No Man's Land are we going?" Logan asks.

"Somewhere you know better than anyone. You're going home."

* * *

**Wow. Probaly short and crappy but just please enjoy. :p lol. Bye! And I'll update Unloved soon too!**


End file.
